you are different
by Miss kagamine
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED !byakuya seorang ketua osis nan ganteng harus menghadapi rukia ukitake si orang gila pembuat masalah. apakah mereka dapat bekerjasama dalam tugas kelompok ? apakah mereka akan jatuh cinta ? AU byakuya/rukia please RnR ! newbie nih... i dedicate this story to my friend nessa-chan
1. Chapter 1

*byakuya's POV*

"kuchiki-san ! ukitake buat masalah lagi !"

Baru ku langkahkan kakiku di halaman sekolah, salah satu murid sekolah sudah memberitahukan masalah lagi. Capek banget deh. Setiap hari aku harus menyelesaikan masalah kayak gini. Gimana ya kan aku ketua osis #eaa... sebagai ketua osis yang baik aku harus bisa menertibkan murid-murid di sekolahku ini.

"buat masalah lagi ?"

"iya, kuchiki-san !"

"dimana dia sekarang ?"

"di koridor sekolah"

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

*di koridor sekolah*

Apa-apaan ini. Banyak banget murid yang berada disini menontoni aksi si ukitake itu. Sangat menjijikkan. Ternyata si ukitake menempelkan permen karet dari mulutnya ke rambut inoue.

"ukitake ! apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriakku penuh dengan amarah.

"oh, si ketua osis. Mau apa kau ?"

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan pada inoue ?"

"kau lihat sendiri kan ? aku menempelkan permen karetku ke rambutnya. Masalah ?"

"itu adalah masalah besar, ukitake. Kau itu tidak punya sopan santun. Memangnya apa yang telah inoue lakukan padamu hingga kau berbuat seperti itu padanya ?"

"dia menabrakku."

"HANYA MENABRAK ?!"

"iya" jawabnya singkat

"dasar anak tidak tau sopan santun ! cepat minta maaf pada inoue !"

"kau pikir kau itu ibuku ? seenaknya menyuruhku minta maaf"

"cepat minta maaf ! kalau tidak aku akan melaporkanmu pada guru kesiswaan !"

"cih. MAAFKAN AKU INOUE"

"i-iyaa..." jawab inoue singkat dan seketika itu juga keberadaannya telah hilang.

"cih. Kau menggangguku saja kuchiki"

"kau yang mengganggu hariku, kau tau ?"

"cih. Dasar merepotkan"

*di kelas*

Hari ini bukan hariku. sepertinya setiap hari itu bukan hariku soalnya aku sial melulu menghadapi si ukitake gila itu. Dan sialnya lagi aku sekelas sama dia...

"baiklah, anak-anak ! sensei punya tugas kelompok buat kalian."

"YAHHHH ~~~"

"tugasnya adalah kalian harus membuat suatu barang yang dijahit. Harus dijahit ! apa aja. Mau buat tas, kotak pensil, apalah terserah kalian. Lalu untuk kelompok kalian sensei yang pilih"

Cih. Hidupku menjadi semakin sial. Jangan sampai aku sekelompok sama-

"kuchiki dengan ukitake"

Apa ?! baru saja aku berharap supaya tidak sekelompok dengannya. Benar-benar sial.

"aku tidak mau sekelompok dengannya sensei !" teriak seorang cewek dari ujung kelas.

"tidak bisa ! kau tau ukitake ? nilaimu itu paling rendah diantara satu kelas. Kau harusnya bersyukur dipasangkan dengan kuchiki."

"cih. Sial"

"tugasnya dikumpulkan 2 minggu lagi."

TENG

TENG

TENG

"yasudah, selamat siang semua"

"siang sensei"

"hei kuchiki !" panggil seseorang di belakangku. "ada apa ?" kataku sinis. "ehm, kita mau buat apa untuk tugas kesenian nanti ?" tanyanya. "KITA ?" tanyaku sambil menaikan satu alisku. "dasar bodoh ! kan kita satu kelompok." Katany kesal. Wow tak kusangka dia bisa jadi serius kayak gini. "tumben kau serius" ejekku. Gak biasanya dia kayak gini. "cepatlah. Gak usah banyak omong. Kita mau buat apa ?" tanyanya ulang. Wah dia kesal... "bagaimana kalau kita buat tas saja ?" saranku. "ehm, baiklah. Tapi kita akan mengerjakannya dimana ?" tanyanya. "pokoknya jangan dirumahku" tolakku. "cih. Dasar merepotkan. Baiklah dirumahku saja. Besok bisa kan ?" tanyanya serius. "iya bisa"

*the next day*

- way to ukitake's house- #sokbahasainggris

"hei ukitake. Sebenarnya rumahmu dimana sih ? kok gak nyampe-nyampe sih ?" tanyaku kesal. Soalnya sedari tadi kita belum nyampe-nyampe ke rumahnya. "tenanglah. Sebentar lagi nyampe kok". "iya, tau. Tapi jauh banget ya ?" tanyaku. "memang jauh." Jawabnya singkat. Tak kusangka dia harus menempuh perjalanan yang jauh untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jalan kaki lagi. Otot kakinya pasti kenceng banget, deh.

"kita sudah sampai"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own bleach or it's characters. I own nothing. **

**Warnings :**

**OOC banget, gajeness overoad, typo, alay, EYD berantakan, tanda baca bersalahan.**

**Enjoy reading !**

**You are different Part 2 :D**

"kita sudah sampai"

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam diperjalanan akhirnya sampai juga di rumah si ukitake ini. Rumahnya itu hanya sebuah apartemen kecil. Sepi. Hanya itulah yang dapat kujelaskan tentang rumahnya.

"kau tinggal sendiri ?" tanyaku ingin tau

"iya" jawabnya singkat

"keluargamu ?"

"mereka tinggal di luar kota. Aku pindah kesini untuk sekolah"

"oh..."

"hei, kuchiki !"

"ya ?"

"kok bengong, sih ! ayo cepat kerjain tugasnya !"

"eh, iya..iya..."

*SKIP TIME*

"hei ukitake"

"ya ?"

"sebenarnya kau bisa menjahit gak sih ? masa dari tadi gak ada yang jadi sihh ?" tanya ku kesal. Soalnya daritadi itu ya kerjanya si ukutake ini hanya menguntai-untai benang saja.

"aku gak bisa menjahit..." katanya lirih (?) tuh kan benar dugaanku. Dia pasti gak bisa menjahit.

"kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sih ? kan jadi buang-buang benang kan ?"

"iya...iya.. maaf.."

"sini aku ajarkan"

"tumben kau baik. Biasanya kau selalu sinis padaku"

"sudah diamlah ! sini jarumnya !"

~ 1 jam kemudian ~

"susah, ya..." keluhnya.

"lebih susah mengajarimu yang tak ngerti-ngerti tau" kataku sinis

"kau yang menjelaskannya terlalu berbelit-belit !"

"itu sudah yang paling singkat, ukitake"

"huh dasar"

~ 2 jam kemudian ~

"yahh, kok jadinya baru segini sih ?" keluhnya. "gimana gak jadinya gak segini ? dari tadi kerjamu Cuma makan, nonton, main internet, komentar..."ujarku kesal. "yah, kamunya sih juga..." "juga apa ?" potongku kesal. "ih dasar ! yaudah deh, besok kita lanjutin aja di rumahku sepulang sekolah" ujarnya. "ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu ya, ukitake. Terima kasih, ya.."

*the next day* - di rumah rukia :D

"hei, ukitake ! bisakah kau berhenti nonton sejenak ?" ujarku kesal, karena sedari tadi kerja si ukitake itu hanya nonton saja.

"bentar... lagi seru, nih."

"emangnya, kamu nonton apa sih ?"

"ada lah sinetron"

"ah , kan masih bisa nonton besok ! ayo bantuin aku lahh"

"iya bentar... seru nih..."

"ukitake, aku serius !"

"iya.. lagi seru, nih.."

"kalau kamu nonton terus kapan selesainya ini tugas ?"

"kan masih ada 4 hari lagi."

"itu sebentar, kau tau ?"

"yah kan bisa ngerjain di rumah ku setiap hari"

"kan aku gak bisa setiap hari ke rumahmu"

"ya sudah. Begini aja deh. Gimana kalau besok dirumahmu saja deh ?"

"APA DIRUMAHKU ?!" ini gawat. Amat sangat gawat

"iya dirumahmu. Kenapa rupanya ?"

"ah, jangan...kan dari awal aku udah bilang kalau jangan dirumahku."

"ih, kenapa sih rupanya ? kau tak senang keberadaanku di rumahmu ?"

"bukan begitu, ukitake..."

"yahh, jadi kenapa ?"

"s-soalnya di rumahku ada... ehm.. ada.. pengganggu..." kataku lirih (?)

"heh, pengganggu ? apaan sih ? kamu gak jelas banget"

"ih, gak percaya"

"pokoknya besok di rumah kamu ! gak mau tau !"

"enggak !" tolakku

"iya !"

"enggak !" ini tidak akan selesai...

"iya iya iya !"

"baiklah besok di rumahku..." ujarku menyerah. Kalau aku gak mengalah, argumen ini tidak akan selesai dan tugas ini juga tidak akan tuntas.

"yeayyy !"

**A/N :**

**Hai minna-san ! maaf kemarin gak ada author's notenya sama sekali, soalnya saya lupa... hehehehe... fic ini saya tulis di sekolah di kala kebosanan saya menghadapi pelajaran-pelajaran nan susah. Saya buat byakuyanya jadi ketua osis karena saya sudah bosan dengan cerita-cerita yang ketua osisnya cewek trus saya gak mau byakuya saya turun derajat (?). maaf ya jika ada kesamaan dengan fic2 dr kawan2 skalian soalnya saya bener-bener gak tau nih... tolong reviewnya ya kawan kawan...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own bleach or it's characters. I own nothing. **

**Warnings :**

**OOC banget, gajeness overoad, typo, alay, EYD berantakan, tanda baca bersalahan.**

**Enjoy reading !**

You are different chapter 3

*byakuya's POV*

The next day – on the way to my house

"kuchiki, sebenernya rumah kamu dimana sih ?"

Aku tau dia pasti akan menanyakan hal itu karena sedari tadi kita sudah ku buat muter-muter komplek rumahku. Aku benar-benar malas mengajak perempuan datang ke rumahku. Bukan berarti tidak suka, tapi aku hanya risih saja karena adikku akan meledekiku. "tenang saja. Pasti sampe kok." Padahal rumahku sudah kita lewati puluhan kali. "tapi dari tadi kau sudah mengajakku muter-muter di komplek yang sama." Ternyata dia menyadarinya juga. "kau sadar juga yaa.." ledekku karena biasanya dia berpikir lamban. "aku tau rumah mu besar, tapi gak usah ngajak muter-muter komplek kali". "iya...iya..." jawabku.

5 menit kemudian

"nah, kita sudah sampai"

"hah, ini rumahmu, kuchiki ?!"

"iya, kenapa ?"

"kita kan sudah ngelewatin rumah ini puluhan kali."

"yah memang ~~"

"cih kau mengerjaiku ya ?"

"sudahlah ! cepat masuk"

"CIE ! KAKAK BAWA PACARNYA KE RUMAH ~"

Terdengar suara nan cempreng dari lantai atas

"CIE"

"CIE"

"CIE"

"SUDAH LAH, YUKA !" teriakku kesal

Nah, dia adikku, yuka. Adik yang paling nyebelin sepanjang masa. Adik yang selalu meledekiku dan sekarang dia malah sksd sama si ukitake.

"hai. Nama kamu- eh senpai siapa ?" tanyanya ingin tau

"rukia, rukia ukitake."

"wahh~ salam kenal rukia senpai ! namaku yuka kuchiki. Panggil aja yuka :D"

"RUKIA senpai ?" tanya si ukitake bingung

"maksud ku ukitake senpai" jelas yuka. "ukitake senpai cantik,ya. Matanya juga bagus, ya gak, kak ?" rayunya sambil menyikut tanganku.

"ehm... makasih ya kuchi- eh yuka deh"

"kak, she's beautiful, isn't she ?"

Sial mukaku memerah. "udahlah, yuka. Sana masuk kamar ! buang-buang waktu saja"

"ih, kakak mah..."

*SKIP TIME*

"aku baru tau kalau kamu punya adik." Yah, aku memang tidak menceritakan kepada satu orang pun kalau aku punya adik. "adikmu cantik, ya. Ramah lagi. Tapi dia tinggi kayak kamu" lanjutnya. "dia tuh gak ramah tapi sksd, pecicilan, kayak anak autis." Ucapku kesal. "gak, ah. Kamu aja kali yang kaku. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, orang tua kamu kemana ?" tanyanya. "ayahku kerja di luar kota" jawabku singkat. "ibumu ?" tanyanya. "dia telah tiada" jawabku dengan muka yang cukup sedih. "oh, maaf. Aku gak bermak-" "tidak apa-apa" selaku. "ya sudah, ayo lanjutkan menjahitnya"

"ehm, kuchiki.."

"ya ?"

"boleh nanya gak ?"

"tanya apaan ?"

"ehm gini ya. Kan kamu itu ketua osis, pinter, yah mayan lah, terus banyak cewek yang naksir sama kamu, nah kenapa kamu ehm..."

"kenapa aku apa ?"

"kenapa kamu ehm...ehm...gak...punya...p-pacar"

"pertanyaanmu itu,ya... membingungkan"

"membingungkan bagaimana ?"

"yah, aku sendiri juga gak tau jawabannya. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku belum pernah suka sama cewek"

"kamu homo, ya kuchiki ?"

"bodoh ! bukan begitu. Hanya saja belum ada perempuan yang cocok denganku."

"oh, pantesan adikmu kegirangan tadi waktu kita dateng"

"iya... udah ah ! ngapain ngomongin itu ? udah cepet lanjutin aja menjahitnya"

"yah, aku kan Cuma pingin tau"

"iya...iya..."

*beberapa jam kemudian*

"yah, kok jadinya baru segini ? keluhnya lagi. "gimana gak jadinya Cuma segini ? kamu ngajak ngobrol mulu". "yah, kan supaya gak bosen" katanya sambil mengerrucutkan bibirnya. "iya, sih jadi gak bosen tapi kan jadi gak selesai-selesai" kataku. "iya,sih. Yasudahlah. Udah malem nih. Aku pulang, ya" katanya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya kuchiki. Makasih" katanya sambil jalan ke luar rumahku.

"tunggu ukitake !" entah kenapa aku memanggilnya

"kenapa ?"

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah malam loh.."

Tiba-tiba mukanya memerah "i-iya..makasih"

*diperjalanan*

"hei, kuchiki. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Sudah malam ini. Rumahku kan jauh" kata si ukitake sambil menatapku.

"tidak" tolakku

"loh, kenapa ?" dia menatapku bingung.

"kau itu perempuan, ukitake. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jalan sendirian malam-malam. Bahanya tau" kupalingkan wajahku dari padanya. Kulihat mukanya memerah. Huh, entah kenapa wanita mudah sekali blushing ?

"ehm, besok tugasnya kita lanjutkan dimana ?" tanyaku mencairkan suasana.

"terserahmu saja, kuchiki"

"ehm, bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja ?" tawarku

"bukannya kau tak mau kalau di rumahmu ? kan katamu ada pengganggu."

"aku sudah berubah pikiran. Masa di rumahmu terus ?"

"i-iya sih. Eh ngmong-ngomong kau OOC sekali hari ini"katanya

Apa itu OOC ? kata macam apa itu ? "apa itu OOC" tanyaku bingung. "dasar kudet ! masa gak tau sih ? OOC itu out of character, tau" jawabnya. "hah, masa aku OOC ?" tanyaku memastikan. "iya. Biasanya kau kan galak, kaku, dingin, suka memarahiku, tapi hari ini kau beda banget." Jawabnya. "beda banget bagaimana ?" tanyaku jahil sambil menyiktunya. "yah, kamu tuh jadi lebih...lebih..lebih soft gitu." Mukanya memerah. "soft ? haha" ejekku jahil. "kau juga jadi OOC kok" lanjutku.

"OOC bagaimana ?"

"yah kau kan biasanya nakal, ribut banget, nyolot, suka berantem. Nah, sekarang kau jadi..." sial ! mukaku memerah

"jadi apa ?" tanyanya ingin tau

Kupalingkan wajahku dari padanya "kau jadi lebih kalem, baik, lembut, ehm... jadi lebih kayak perempuan gitu..." aaaa ! mukaku udh kayak kebakar. Cih, sial ! kenapa bisa kayak gini sih ? suasananya jadi sangat tidak enak. Jadi salting begini, deh

"kita sudah sampai" katanya mencairkan suasana. "ehm, kuchiki makasih ya udah mau nganterin aku pulang." Lanjutnya.

"iya. Sama-sama."

"ehm, aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok. Good night, kuchiki"

"good night" jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum

Entah ada apa denganku malam ini ?

CHAPTER 3 END ! YEAAYYY

**A/N :**

**Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai juga. Dengan penuh perjuangan saya menulis chapter kali ini. Soalnya saya nulisnya di sekolah pada saat pelajaran. Hahahahahahah. Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal updatenya lama soalnya bsk mau ujian banyak nih... tungguin dengan sabar ya minna-san. Makasih juga buat semua yang udah ngereview. Aku sangat tertolong loh. Jadi mohon RnR nya yaa supaya aku semakin maju :D sekian mungkin author's notenya segini dulu ya. Btw aku seneng banget karena ada reviewers dari luar negri hahayy :D**

**Mind to review**


End file.
